Modular power generation units are used to provide electrical power when power from a large scale grid is unavailable or intermittent such as in remote locations or during power outages. For example, modular power generation units may be used on oil rigs in off-shore operations or on ocean-going ships. Many modular power generation units include a gas turbine engine module adapted to convert stored energy from fuel (e.g. natural gas etc.) into mechanical energy that may be used to drive an electrical generator unit.
Gas turbine engine units used in modular power generation units typically include a gas generator, a power turbine, and an engine package that shelters the gas generator along with the power turbine. Various handling systems for removing the gas generator and/or the power turbine from the engine package have been devised to allow for repair or replacement of the gas generator and/or the power turbine. For example, overhead lift systems have been designed to lift gas generators and power turbines upwardly out of engine packages before being lowered into transport dollies. Use of an overhead lift system may be difficult in situations when the engine package is moving during lifting such as when an oil rig or ship pitches and rolls due to ocean waves and/or in situations when high winds cause movement of components being lifted from the engine package.